marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 43
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... The X-Men are attending the funeral of Professor Xavier, who died battling the evil subterranean Grotesk. Unaware their oldest foe Magneto is watching and planning to attack the group during their moment of loss, he calls for Quicksilver to come to his side, however finding that he is not present. We soon learn that Quicksilver has used his super speed to travel to the location of Xavier's funeral to witness it from afar. He is spotted by the X-Men who confront him and ask him why he has come. Thinking that they intend to attack him, Quicksilver realizes that he's made a foolish decision and speeds off back to Magneto. Before the X-Men can go after him they are called by the priest giving off Xavier's eulogy to finish the service. Furious that Quicksilver would blow their cover like that, Magneto vows to punish his wayward subordinate and then destroy the X-Men once and for all. With the funeral service over, the X-Men return to the mansion and change into their X-Men uniforms before playing a tape of the Professors final will. On the video, Xavier explains that he was dying of a terminal disease that medical science could not possibly cure, and asks the X-Men to carry on now that he is gone. He also explains to the X-Men that he has trained Jean in the art of telepathy, and cautions them to beware of Magneto, whom he suspects will strike against the X-Men again and soon. The X-Men then watch tearfully as Xavier says his final words to them before he perished at the hands of Grotesk. While at Magneto's citadel, the master of magnetism gloats over how his magnetic powers are stronger than ever as Quicksilver returns to the base and is reunited with the Toad and Scarlet Witch who have also rejoined Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Reunited with his sister, the two mutants lament over their departure from the Avengers, their return to the Brotherhood and the death of Charles Xavier. Their moment is interrupted when Magneto enters the room and abuses his charges, demanding Quicksilver's further loyalty in return for helping his sister regain her powers. Magneto then turns his attentions toward a cruise ship out at sea that is carrying a computer which he needs and he uses his magnetic powers to lift the boat out of the water. Magneto is unaware that his foes the X-Men are on board and they change into costume to face him directly. Seeing his hated foes approach his base, Magneto then orders his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to help him destroy the X-Men. The X-Men are easily battered by a combination of Magneto's Brotherhood and his base’s traps. As a final salvo, Magneto turns on a device that electrifies the floor, knocking the X-Men unconscious. With his hated foes defeated, Magneto vows to destroy the X-Men once and for all. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Reverend Brown * * * Unnamed US citizens * Unnamed crew members * * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** Graveyard * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * Unnamed cargo ship | StoryTitle2 = Call him...Cyclops | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A back-up narrative explaining Cyclops' mutant powers. Cyclops is endowed with a powerful optic blast that he cannot control and must use his ruby quartz glasses to prevent them from firing. It explains that his powers derive it's energy from the sun. It goes on to explain the application of Cyclops' visor, how it is controlled by a nob on the side of the visor or from a secret glove trigger that Cyclops can use when his hands are bound. It explains the force that his powers can strike with and it also explains how Cyclops is a trained fighter. The narrative ends by posing the question of if Cyclops' power is strong enough to face the Hulk. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * | Notes = * This issue begins a series of issues where the cover title reads "The X-Men Featuring:" which would list the character who is the spotlight. * credits Story 1: ** Stan Lee Presents With Perspicacious Pride This Magnetized Masterwork By: ** Roy Thomas and George Tuska ** Inked By: John Tartaglione ** Lettered By: Sam Rosen * credits Story 2: ** None But Editor Stan Lee Could Supervise Such A Minuscule Masterpiece! ** None But Writer Roy Thomas And Artist Werner Roth Could Co-Create Such A Diminutive Drama! ** None But Our Ever-Lovin' Inker Could Possibly Expect Letterer Artie Simek To Spell A Name Like John Verpoorten! * references: and | Trivia = | Recommended = * This is the start of a multi-part storyline that continues in and and . * - , Magneto's return from space and his re-acquaintance with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. * - First appearance of Magneto * - First appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad. * - , , other X-Men vs. Brotherhood battles. * and , last battle vs. Magneto. | Links = }}